I'm not Crazy (Just a little Unwell)
by Firecracker27
Summary: Tim was never one to share his demons with the rest of the Bat family, but when he suffers an hallucination episode at school. He is forced to turn to someone and that was Jason Todd, he would understand what it feels like to be at the hands of the joker. Jason was not equipped to help in emotional mental distress, but with Dick's help they may have a chance. neither were prepared.
1. Chapter 1

Unwell

"Heeello. Tim? You there?"

Tim lowered his book to see Stephanie Brown peering down at him her long blond hair hanging above him like gold curtains blowing in the summer breeze. Her blue eyes sparked with curiosity and joy as always. A hint of green apple sent greeted his nose as she sat down beside him beneath the shade of the oak tree.

She wore a brown sun dress with small white flowers on it. White socks and grey sneakers. A old pale blue head band decorated her head.

Tim sat up. He honestly thought she was a princess, how he was ever that lucky to have her as a girlfriend baffled him.

"I didn't catch what you said."

She laughed smiling at him "Always the case when you have yourself a book in front of your nose."

"I asked if you were going to prom?" 

"Prom?"

Stephanie gave a smile. "Yeah, you know, prom? The biggest event of any High school celebration."

Tim rested his arm over his bent knee staring at the book dangling at the end of his fingers. "I never really gave it thought. I'll go as long as you are my date?"

Stephanie scoffed slightly. "That is a halfhearted attempt of a prom proposal If I've ever heard one."

Tim blinked. "Is that actually a thing?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes slipping her arms through his resting her head against his shoulder. "Yes, Tim Drake it's a thing."

Tim looked up at a flock of birds in the sky flying over head just behind the school. "Well, if I asked you again, I'd be floundering at my attempt to woo you."

Stephanie laughed again. Pressing herself closer to him. His grey dress shirt neatly pressed as always his collar open three buttons down. His short black hair blowing in the spring breeze.

"And we don't want that, floundering is the worst." she kid.

He leaned his head against hers. "You'd be worth it though."

"I'm flattered." she raised her head to look at him. "You are worth it to, according to the girl's bathroom gossip I hear EVERY single time I'm in there."

Tim shook his head. "Not sure what I think about that."

The school recess bell ended signalling for them to come back inside.

"Back to the grind stone." Tim said getting to his feet holding out his hand to Stephanie.

"You love it, don't lie." She joked walking beside him.

Tim smiled. "What I do best."

"Don't the kids here know it, did you seriously, let Kyle lyre copy off your algebra notes."

"He was desperate." Tim answered.

"So, am I and I never use you like that. That's the third kid I know whose taken advantage of you."

"Sharing what I know with those who want to learn, is simply how it should be."

The two walked up the stairs to the door and entered the school. "There is a difference between teaching and those who are too lazy to do learn it themselves. You are too nice Tim."

Tim shrugged. Then leaned in to give her a kiss. "I'll see you on the other side, don't want to be late for my test."

"Guard the answers with your life." Stephanie chided then made her way down the hall.

Tim opened the door to the classroom. Sitting a his desk. Moments later the teacher came in.

"Alright, you all know the drill. You have an hour on the clock know communications via cell phones, tablets or your mouths do this and immediate failure. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mr. How." the class answered in various displays of unison.

"Simple. Time starts..now."

Everyone opened their chemistry books and set to work. It was twenty minutes in when Tim felt the initial discomfort. He shifted in his seat adjusting his posture as he blinked. It felt like everything was getting to him the ticking of the clock, the scrape of pencil against paper. Even noises coming from

outside his window. He raised a hand to his forehead telling himself to get his act together, he was trained better to zone out distractions.

'You loos'n it boy.'

Tim raised his head eyes wide with shock as the voice sent shivers through his body. He risked a glance over to him and saw nothing. He blinked shaking his head sleep deprived most likely, he resumed his work.

'Do you think, I'd ever truly leave ya?'

Tim shifted in his seat again, suddenly the room was hot. He glanced around the room all the students focused on the test. He shifted his eyes to the clock he'd already wasted five minutes of precious time the teacher in his chair reading a book.

Then he felt his heart palpitate as he caught sight of purple shoes long legs crossed. Adorned in a purple suit and vibrant green tie matching the slicked back hair. A gloved hand holding a half eaten apple. Then the face turned mouth full of the sweet fruit.

'You better be a good boy and focus or daddy may have to punish you.'

Tim raised a hand to run it through his hair. His breathing too fast really. 'He's not here, he's not real.'

Tim gripped his pencil tighter bringing his head down he went back to his work. He managed to write a couple numbers down but froze as he felt a sharp pang in the side of his head. He squeezed his eyes shut bringing his right hand to press against the distraction. Shifting in his seat again. He raised his eyes up to see the oddity laying on top of the teacher's desk, belly down chin cradled in his hands as he swung his legs up and down.

'Focus Timmie or is something distracting ya?'

Tim grip on his pencil tightened harder but then dropped it as the pain in his head increased. He brought both hands up to press on each side of his temple.

'Not here. NOT here.' he chanted in his brain

Then he felt his heart leap into his throat as two gloved hands slammed down on the desk in front of him he raised his eyes up and immediately regretted it as he saw the devilish red smile widen the pale face crusted and flaking. The black eyes boring into him.

Tim's chest was heaving now as his breaths quickened and dread poured over him slowly and cruelly.

'Don't laugh.'

He brought a hand down to rest against his heart.

'Don't laugh.'

The face moved in closer teasing Tim's heart to go quicker.

'Don't laugh.'

Tim eyes lowered to see those lips peel back from the yellowing teeth. He slammed his eyes shut. Count Tim.

One...two...three...

'Four...five...six.' the voice continued.

Tim snapped his eyes open to see the sadistic figure playing with a girls hair. He looked at Tim and winked.

Tim's quickened heart came to a crashing stop as he saw the figure pull out a knife from his pocket. Tim quickly looked about the room everyone oblivious to the figure playing with. 'Molly Green's' hair.

Tim was transfixed as the brown licks were coiled around the gloved finger. He had to do something!

The fingers moved the strands of hair away to reveal the slender neck. Tim's heart began to thud loud as he watched the figure bring the blade up slowly.

'Do something, Tim!'

'Yes, you're so good at doing things aren't you Timmie?'

Tim panic rippled through him as the blade was clutched tightly in the gloved hand raising higher.

'Do it Tim. Do it Tim'

Tim gripped his desk readying himself.

'That's it Tim do it! Do it!'

Tim blinked in confusion then slowly he looked down in palm to see the knife in his hand. He looked in horror.

'No, this wasn't real. This isn't real.' Tim willed himself.

'Do it Timmie, be a good boy and do it!.'

'No.'

Tim looked at the room and felt his heart bang so hard against his rib cage as he saw pale faces and red smiles staring at him.

'NO!'

His pulse was coursing through him as panic set in.

'Don't laugh. Don't laugh Don't laugh.' he pleaded as watched the smiled widen and mouths opened and elongated.

'Don't laugh.'

The mouths stretched eyes of death honing in on his soul. Then laughter.

Tim clamped his hands over his ears abruptly rising from his seat. And Screamed.

"Tim!"

Tim backed away then hit something he felt himself fall.

"Tim! Tim."

Tim opened his eyes to see the face of his teacher hovering over him and behind him were several of his classmates.

Finding his surroundings realized he was three desks away from his own, half sprawled on the floor. Mr. How reached cautiously out to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You alright?"

Tim blinked trying to process that question. Apparently it took to long causing the older man to look over him.

"Do you know where you are?"

'Well, that was a stupid question' Tim noted to himself.

A water bottle was suddenly in his line of vision. He looked to see 'Tommy Weston' connected to that bottle his face shrouded with worry and confusion. Tim took it realizing he did feel a bit parched, he took it and downed a half of it in one go.

He panted and let out a breath. 'Get off the damn floor.'

He went to get up but found himself surprisingly shaky. "I'm alright."

Mr How shook his head. "Tim, you need to just rest. Is there anyone you'd like us to call?"

'Also a stupid question.'

He frowned, then went to get up. "No, I just need to continue my test."

The teacher once more placed a hand on him. "I'll get the principle to call your guardian."

'Bruce? No, way.'

"No! I mean...he's away. I'm fine really." Tim reassured.

Why was he so shaky?

"Then who should we call?"

"9-1-1 would have been the obvious choice." Brad Henderson pipped up.

Tim's brow furrowed. "9-1-1? I don't need an ambulance. That's a stretch."

"Dude, you straight up had a seizure or something?"

Tim paled. "A...what?"

"Are you prone to seizures Tim?" 

'Hell no!' he screamed.

"Huh...not that.." he trailed off.

He needed to call someone now that he knows the test is out of the question. For everybody. He took another gulp of water.

"You can call my older brother."

Mr. How nodded. "ok, who may that be?"

Tim opened his mouth. "Di..." 'no that ready for coddling.

"If you get my phone out of my bag. The contacts in there." he explained.

Molly ran over and got it a few awkward moments passed. She handed it out to him. Tim ignored the slight shake in his fingers and went through his phone to the number.

He pressed the name and waited for the ring. Answer... finally a voice came on.

"Tim?"

Sounded like he woke him up. Not good. He cleared his throat, trying to sound stronger than he felt.

"Jason...Need you to come pick me up."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any of the awesome characters

A/N: Hi, readers! So, heads up there will be warnings in this fic so I'll get it out now. There be some heavy content meaning there will be non-consensual groping and touching in this fic. due to previous experiences Tim went through during his time kidnapped by the Joker. (Inspired by the Batman Beyond movie where Tim was tortured into confessing Batman's identity and all his secrets to the Joker. He was a kid when this happened and that will have PTSD results for sure I added on extra details to make it my own. this is for simply story writing (not a pervert in real life.).. The Joker is a Horrible demented person electrocution was the method in the movie. Tim was strapped down to a table so the next couple chapters will have uncomfortable hallucination encounters. Jason Todd is probably Oc behavior tendencies because I can't write him well so I apologize for that. Long winded explanation but don't want to put people off IF NOT into this then stop reading this fic."

Unwell-2

"You look like every kind of crap baked and bound together."

Tim was made to rest as per requested. He decided to do so on a bench outside. He picked up the arm that was draped over his eyes.

Jason stood in civilian clothes. Grey leather jacket clad in dark jeans and a green shirt underneath. Black army inspired boots on his feet finished with a pair of sunglasses.

Tim slowly sat up. "Thanks for coming."

"Not every day I get a call from your school, let alone you. Between the locker room and shower you could live here."

Tim gathered up his school uniform jacket and book bag. He stood and teetered on his feet leading Jason to quickly come beside him.

"I'm ok, really."

"And I'm a A grade saint." Jason replied helping Tim across the grounds until he came to his car.

Tim didn't argue as he slipped in the passenger seat. He let out sigh as he closed his eyes and laid his head back. Jason frowned it wasn't everyday Tim Drake wasn't close to this messy (Meaning shirt and pants were creased in some manner.)

Jason sunk in behind the wheel. He brought the car to life and pulled away from the curb and drove down the street. He glanced over at Tim reaching over to turn the air conditioning on, but decided to crack the window open.

"Want to tell me what happened or do I take "20 questions for $400?"

"Had an episode of some kind." Tim answered simply sounding more drained than Jason would like.

"Care to elaborate for $200." Jason hinted causing Tim to look at him with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"What's with the jeopardy references?" Tim for the first time took in the sunglasses. "Oh, god are you hungover?"

"Getting there." Jason confessed then shrugged. "I can handle my liquor."

Tim rested his head back knowing there was no pointing debating with Jason about any kind of safety. Nor did he have the energy to spare to do so.

Jason didn't even put on his music to fill the in the silence. He became serious. "So, where to? The manor, Dick's what?"

Tim shook his head at the options. His eyes still closed. "Thought I could stay with you for a day or so."

Jason rarely had Tim stay for any longer than a couple hours at his hideout/permanent/ could just burn it to the ground in case compromised/ home.

"Sure I guess." he answered.

Tim furrowed his brow. "Jason."

"Yeah?"

I'm going to throw up." Tim confessed.

Jason slowed down so fast barely pulling over before Tim unhooked his seat belt,opened the door, and vomited on the available side walk.

Jason waited for Tim finish taking a few minutes. Tim slowly clothes the door not bothering with his seat belt.

"We'll be there in twenty minutes." Jason simply explained.

It ended up being thirty between Dick throwing up sessions. Jason couldn't decide if it was car sickness or the reminsance of whatever Tim went through at the school. Soon Jason helped Tim onto the nearest chair.

"If you feel like tossing up don't worry about doing it on the floor, been worst stuff on it."

"Could do without the imagery." Tim muttered. "Could use some mouth wash or water."

Jason went over to the sink and rinsing out a used glass, twice, Tim probably could do without the leftover smell of his homemade cocktail from two days ago. Filling it up with fresh water he came over and gave it to Tim.

"I should call Dick." Jason stated as Tim handed back the glass after downing it.

"No." Tim said firmly.

"Tim all do-"

"I said NO Jay." Tim barked out but immediately grimaced as his head pounded. "At least give it a day."

Jason let out a breath. Surrendering. He turned his back rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll see if I have any half decent bedding you can have my bed. I can get take out if you're up for it?"

The sound of glass breaking was his answer causing him to turn to see Dick slumped forward. "Tim!"

"It's ok, Jay. Just...tired."

Jason ran a hand down his mouth. "Yeah, ok. Get you to bed."

Tim felt arms surprisingly gentle around his wait and his arm draped around Jason's shoulders. Slowly making there way to Jason's 'Bedroom.'

Tim let out a relieved sigh as he laid down. "..Thanks...I owe you a glass."

"Don't worry about that just get some shut eye. I'll check on you later." Jason said walking out of the room.

Jason dug his phone out of his pocket. Then went to slip it back in, but finally caved in "Fuck it. Sorry, Tim."

He whipped down his contact list and clicked Dick Grayson.

)))))))))))

Dick pulled out his phone. Stepping out of the holding cell area. Frowning as he saw Jason's name, last time this happened he got a drunk slurred muddled conversation. He turned back to his partner.

"Hey, Alex. Stepping out to take this, finish booking the rest?"

"Sure, Grayson."

He pressed answer. "I'm on shift Jason, if this another one of your stupid drunk-"

"Easy, goldie. Wondering if you could end shift early to drop by on east hasting?"

Dick walked back into the main station area opening the door to an empty room. "why?"

"Because it's fucking important. Just come."

Dick rested his left hand on his waist. "Jason, don't need the mystery just give me something worth while."

"Why can't you just trust me?"

"Last two talks were either booty call offers or just...random garbage neither which I have time for."

Silence.

"Jay? Hello?"

"It's Tim, something happened at school today not sure what. He doesn't want Bruce to know and he'll probably rip me a new one calling you."

Dick and Tim were close, they just naturally clicked. When it came to the third Robin, Dick was bias.

"I'll be right there as soon as I can." he said.

Jason ended the call.

)))))))

Tim snapped open his eyes as Joker's smile haunted his dreams. He brought a hand to his head and turned on his side. His voice caught in his throat as the very man lay beside him clad in purple and green pjama's.

"Just go back to sleep, I'll take care of you."

Tim turned away from the crazed mastermind. Closing his eyes, ignoring what he was experiencing, it was hard to do as he heard the clown's voice humming rock a bye baby all the while curling his fingers around his shoulders.

He thought he had it beat. He truly honestly did, it had been four years without incident. His heart thudded as he had to face the fact that he was wrong..so wrong.

Reveiw! if you want continued.


End file.
